Serendipity Character Submition
by Rinny-Bird
Summary: If you'd like to submit an OC for my new story Serendipity please step inside. If not please go on your merry way. Serendipity will be the cliche XANA is still alive with a few twists to liven things up.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, Rinny-Bird here, but please call me Birdie. In wake of my re-established love for Code Lyoko I now want to write a fic for it. I've been wanting to for a few months now and after many discarded story ideas and characters and the like I decided to do one set in the future, about 20 years. And I want you to submit characters for it because my brain has died from schoolwork and I can't think up of any besides one or two. Below is the template to follow and please follow it to a T. Review with your character and I'll look them over! Its not first come first serve, but whoever I think will fit my story the best. And no canon characters' kids, please, as the eldest of their children is nine (they'll be making appearances, though, because I take artistic liberties like that). I'd love it if you made some characters that aren't lyoko warriors for some drama and all~

If you've submitted a character to another story than please do not submit the same character to mine. All original is required for this baby~

Also, in my headcanon, the original lyoko warriors stayed in Sceaux (the town Kadic is in) to keep an eye on the supercomputer. Jeremie and Odd became teachers, science/computers and art respectively. Aelita became the school counselor (because she fits it quite well) and Sissi became the school principal. Ulrich became a police officer (because I say so) and Yumi became a martial arts teacher who owns her own dojo. And William became the gym teacher (once again, because I say so). Jeremie and Aelita married each other and have three kids; seven, five, and four in age. Yumi and Ulrich married and have two kids; nine and eight. Sissi and William are married (because I actually think they would look good together) and have twins that are seven years old. Odd has a son whose five and whose mother died when said son was three. Who the mother is that's all up to you.

* * *

><p>Here's what I need:<p>

**Lyoko Warriors:** 5 more besides my charrie, one of which who operates the supercomputer. there'll be six total.

**Kadic Students:** 7-10 would be a good number, really. they could be anything from character's like sissi or whatever.

* * *

><p>The Template (Copy and Paste into review windowbox/thing):

**REAL WORLD INFORMATION**

**NAME: **pretty simple. please nothing to outrageous and make sure the name matches with the nationality.

**NICKNAMES:**

**GENDER:**

**AGE: **between 15-17 please for lyoko warriors.

**BIRTHDAY: **

**SEXUALITY: **hetero, bi, homo, whatever.

**ETHINICITY: **nationality.

**OCCUPATION: **student. if your character has a part time job put it here. if a lyoko warrior put that here as well and if said warrior operates the supercomputer than include it.

**YEAR/GRADE: **9-11 for lyoko warriors.

**HAIR:**

**EYES:**

**SKIN COLOR:**

**HEIGHT:**

**MARKINGS/SCARS:**

**ACCESSORIES: **like glasses or jewelry.

**CLOTHING:**

**day clothes- **

**gym clothes-**

**night clothes-**

**party clothes-**

**formal clothes- **like dresses and tuxes.

**PERSONALITY:**

**likes-**

**dislikes-**

**hobbies-**

**fears-**

**favorite book, food, color, and drink-**

**HISTORY: **nothing too angst-ridden seriously. characters can have perfectly normal pasts and still be interesting.

**FAMILY:**

**mother-**

**father-**

**siblings-**

**pets-**

**others-**

**MEDICAL CONDITIONS: **yes/no. if so what is it and do they take medication? please, nothing over the top.

**DORM: **yes or no.

**ROOMATE: **yes or no.

**CLUBS:** list any clubs they're in here.

**SPORTS: **any sports.

**RELATIONSHIPS: **explain how your character gets on with others, be it friends, enemies, or potential love interests.

**best guy friend- **i'll choose based on relationship explaination and personality.

**best girl friend- **i'll choose based on relationship explaination and personality.

**archnemisis- **i'll choose based on relationship explaination and personality.

**crush- **yes/no.

**FAVORITE SECTOR: **note that the sectors aren't going to be the original canon ones, but ones that have evolved from them so just put the canon and it'll be the one evolved for it.

**LEAST FAVORITE SECTOR:**

**FAVORITE MONSTER:**

**LEAST FAVORITE MONSTER:**

**THEME SONG(S): **a song or songs that remind you or your character.

**ANYTHING ELSE? **anything that you think is important that has no place above.

**LYOKO INFORMATION**

**ID CARD: **what is on the back of their card? (for example, odd's card has paw prints on it).

**HEALTH POINTS: **100 hp. no changing it.

**APPEARANCE: **what do they look like on lyoko? go all out, really, as their lyoko appearance is their subconcious desire so whoo~

**VEHICLE: **overboard, overbike, overwing? don't be afraid to customize it.

**WEAPON: **one weapon only, or a pair. describe it please.

**ABILITIES: **three at most. abilities are things like yumi's telekinesis or aelita's creativity or teleportation or even enhanced things like strength or speed or whatever.

**ATTACKS: **no more than six. please describe them. don't forget to add how many hp they take away. no more than 20 (only one attack that takes away twenty please) and all in increments of ten.

* * *

><p>My Character:<p>

**REAL WORLD INFORMATION**

**NAME: **fiona evelyn duval.

**NICKNAMES: **fifi, evie, miss duval, hippie-girl.

**GENDER: **female.

**AGE: **fifteen.

**BIRTHDAY: **november thirteenth.

**SEXUALITY: **bisexual.

**ETHINICITY: **one third irish, one third french, one third russian.

**OCCUPATION: **student. lyoko warrior.

**YEAR/GRADE: **tenth.

**HAIR:** chin-length bright ginger hair (more orange in color than red) that naturally flips in, so that it frames her face.

**EYES: **large green eyes, but they're usually hidden by her bangs or you can't see them because she's looking down.

**SKIN COLOR: **fair.

**HEIGHT: **5'01"

**MARKINGS/SCARS: **her cheeks and nose are dotted with freckles.

**ACCESSORIES: **only wears glasses when she has to read.

**CLOTHING:**

**day clothes- **a baggy green hoodie over a black tanktop and a green skirt that's the same shade as her hoodie and reaches her mid-thighs. under it she wears a pair of black stockings and as footwear she wears a simple pair of black-and-green knee-high converse she ordered from america.

**gym clothes- **a simple green tee-shirt with a pair of black gym shorts and black tennis shoes.

**night clothes- **black sweatpants and a green tanktop.

**party clothes- **black skinny jeans and a tight-fitting, green tanktop along with studded jewelry.

**formal clothes- **a simple black dress that reaches her knees. its strapless with a green belt around the middle.

**PERSONALITY: **ever the peaceful child, fiona isn't fond of violence or conflict and will often try to be the mediator between those who argue. this doesn't usually go well, though, as she's quite soft-spoken and will hardly ever raise her voice, unless she absolutely, terribly needs to. being so quiet and peaceful, she is often overlooked, which she's generally fine with, content to nurture her plants or read a book.

despite being so soft-spoken, she's surprisingly stubborn with her beliefs and values and if you try to get her to do anything she's against than its not going to happen, no matter how persuasive you are and nothing short of holding the people she cares for hostage is going to get her to change her mind. she's also quite gentle and compassionate, willing to hear you out if you've done something wrong and she tries her hardest not to judge others before she's gotten to know them.

she's probably one of the most generous people you'll ever meet, willing to give you the clothes off her back if you're in need of them. she isn't gullible though, so don't even think about trying to lie to her as she can usually pick up on the obvious ones quite easily.

she's quite the scatterbrain, her head usually being up in the clouds, which causes her to have pretty low grades in school, which will generally cause her unnecessary stress and cause her to be even more disorganized than she really is. and all of that will just cause her to get even lower grades. she's the not-so-proud owner of a straight C average. of course, this has caused her to have quite a bit of tutoring throughout her years at kadic academy and not even those tutors have helped her bring up her grades.

she's kind of a klutz when it comes to anything of value or anything that's priceless. she doesn't have a single idea as to why, but if you tell her to hold a priceless vase that's been in your family for generations than, chances are, that said priceless vase will be in pieces on the floor in a matter of seconds. she's completely fine with anything else, though, like books or electronics or her plants; its just anything worth something she ends up somehow destroying.

she also tends to overreact at the smallest things, like if she were to brake something of yours that wasn't even worth anything, she'd apologize multiple times and insist that she has to pay you back no matter what and if she doesn't have the money than she'll pay with her body and not like that you pervs. really, she'll overreact if she bumps into you in the halls.

**likes- **food, nature, mystery novels, fairytales and folktales, foreign cultures, and history class.

**dislikes- **bullies, sharp objects, math and science class, being in trouble, gym class, and dogs.

**hobbies- **reading, eating, and gardening.

**fears- **heights, needles, hospitals, blood, airplanes, and ghosts.

**favorite book, food, color, and drink- **sherlock holmes (all of them), cheese pizza, green, and coffee.

**HISTORY: **there's nothing really special about her past. she was born in sceaux, a suburb of paris and went to public school for primary school until she entered sixth grade, when she was enrolled in kadic academy. she's been attending the school ever since then and merely a week before the story actually starts, she stumbled upon the factory and the supercomputer.

**FAMILY:**

**mother- **anya delaney duval, nee agnes.

**father- **francis michael duval.

**siblings- **none.

**pets- **a black and white scottish fold who she named watson (do not question it). he currently lives in her dorm with her, despite the no pets policy.

**others- **none.

**MEDICAL CONDITIONS: **no.

**DORM: **yes.

**ROOMATE: **yes.

**CLUBS:** none.

**SPORTS: **none.

**RELATIONSHIPS: **when she's actually with others, she usually gets along with them perfectly fine and many like her because of her gentle and compassionate nature. she even treats her enemies more kindly than people usually treat their own enemies, which just serves to annoy people even more. as for romance, she'd get all flustered and start to stutter but would otherwise act like her normal self.

**best guy friend- **i'll choose based on relationship explaination and personality.

**best girl friend- **i'll choose based on relationship explaination and personality.

**archnemisis- **i'll choose based on relationship explaination and personality.

**crush- **maybe.

**FAVORITE SECTOR: **forest sector.

**LEAST FAVORITE SECTOR: **desert sector.

**FAVORITE MONSTER: **tarantulas.

**LEAST FAVORITE MONSTER: **megatanks.

**THEME SONG(S): **miss invisible by marie digby and rabbit heart by florence and the machine.

**ANYTHING ELSE? **ummm, nothing that i can think of at the moment.

**LYOKO INFORMATION**

**ID CARD: **a lotus flower.

**HEALTH POINTS: **100 hp.

**APPEARANCE:** i, uh, still have to come up with one. but you have to have it when you post your app so yeah.

**VEHICLE: **a black-and-green overboard.

**WEAPON: **a pair of semi-automatic handguns colored pitch black with green, vine-like designs decorating them. she can make them appear and disappear at will.

**ABILITIES: **enhanced aim; enhanced agility/flexibility; copycat (allows her to copy almost any attack she sees, as long as the attack can be fired from her guns).

**ATTACKS: **

**bullets- **fires sphere-shaped balls of energy at he opponents (-10hp).

**lasers- **fires laser beams like those of xana's monsters (-10hp).

**fire rings- **fires rings made of fire (-10hp).

**ice beams- **fires beams of ice that may freeze whoever or whatever they hit on contact (-20hp).


	2. Chapter 2

So, its only been what, two, days since I last posted and now I'm here with an update? No big deal, guys.

Anyway, I've gotten some character submitions and I pretty much love them all. Also (forgot to mention this last chapter) if you submit a lyoko warrior and they aren't accepted they'll just become regular students, if you're okay with it of course. If not just notify me and we'll be on our merry way.

* * *

><p>Here's the roles so far:<p>

**LYOKO WARRIORS (2 left; more dudes please)**

Fiona Duval - my character.

Veronica Thompson - WingedHero540

Mason Korovin - KittyAttack

Delilah MacNeil - A Clouded Mind

**KADIC STUDENTS (3-6 left; some meanie-faces would be nice)**

Jace Turner - AlwaysRokushi

Gianna Ofiara - Prosper Jade

Alexander Lucenera - Cyanide 6

Connor O'Shaunessy - Tenshi no Shukketsu

* * *

><p>Also, once you submit a character you cannot submit another one. That's just lame. So, I'll update this again once I get more character submissions. Don't be shy! And once the last update is posted you'll know best friends and roomates and all that fun stuff.<p>

See ya then!

Love, Birdie.


	3. Chapter 3

I know, I know. Its later than late and just, yeah. I apologize for that as I have no excuse whatsoever. Instead of blabbering on, I'm just going to let you read all the information below.

* * *

><p><strong>LYOKO WARRIORS<strong>

Fiona Duval – my character

Veronica Thompson – WingedHero540

Mason Korovin – KittyAttack

Delilah MacNeil – A Clouded Mind

Raven Moreno – xxRockNationLuvver316xx

Damien Hughes – LordDioBrando

**KADIC STUDENTS**

Jace Turner – AlwaysRokushi

Gianna Ofiara - Prosper Jade

Alexander Lucenera - Cyanide 6

Connor O'Shaunessy - Tenshi no Shukketsu

Felix Grayling – Vanus Vulpes

Kyle Griffin – ThunderRaptor

Angel Lee Zi Hua – Karana Auditore

**THE KADIC STAFF**

Elizabeth "Sissi" Dunbar – Headmistress

William Dunbar – Gym Teacher

Aelita Belpois – School Counselor

Jeremie Belpois – Science & Computer Teacher

Odd Della Robbia – Art Teacher & Male Dorm Supervisor

Ursula Wynell – English Teacher & Female Dorm Supervisor

Francis Duval – Math Teacher

Michael Jones – History Teacher

**OTHERS**

Ulrich Stern – Police Officer

Yumi Stern – Martial Arts Teacher (owns her own dojo)

Erika Stern – 9, primary school student, female

Mariko Stern – 8, primary school student, female

Annabell Dunbar – 7, primary school student, female

Arthur Dunbar – 7, primary school student (eldest twin), male

Franz Belpois – 7, primary school student, male

Rene Belpois – 5, primary school student, male

Antea Belpois – 4, female

Morgan Della Robbia – 5, primary school student, male

**ROOMATES**

Jace Turner & Gianna Ofiara – 109 (ground floor)

Alexander Lucenera & Mason Korovin – 310 (third floor)

Fiona Duval & Veronica Thompson – 213 (second floor)

Raven Moreno & Delilah MacNeil – 101 (ground floor)

Damien Hughes & - – 320 (third floor)

Angel Lee Zi Hua & - – 301 (third floor)

Kyle Griffin & Felix Grayling – 303 (third floor)

**BEST FRIENDS **

Fiona Duval – Veronica Thompson (best girlfriend) & Mason Korovin (best guyfriend)

Veronica Thompson – Fiona Duval (best girlfriend) & Connor O'Shaunessy (best guyfriend)

Mason Korovin – Fiona Duval (best girlfriend) & no best guyfriend

Delilah MacNeil – no best girlfriend & Damien Hughes (best guyfriend)

Raven Moreno – Angel Lee Zi Hua (best girlfriend) & Kyle Griffin (best guyfriend)

Damien Hughes – Delilah MacNeil (best girlfriend) & Connor O'Shaunessy

Jace Turner – Gianna Ofiara (best girlfriend) & no best guyfriend

Gianna Ofiara – Nausicaa Cicero (best girlfriend) & Conor Reilley (best guyfriend)

Alexander Lucenera – none really (hasn't really interacted with many people yet)

Connor O'Shaunessy – no best girlfriend & Damien Hughes (best guyfriend)

Felix Grayling – none really (a lone wolf)

Kyle Griffin – Angel Lee Zi Hua (best girlfriend) & no best guyfriend

Angel Lee Zi Hua – Raven Moreno (best girlfriend) & Kyle Griffin (best guyfriend)

* * *

><p>Yup. That's everything. I'm always open to more Kadic students so feel free to make more, even if you've made another character because the more the merrier, as I always say~ Anyway, the first chapter should be up sometime this month, but don't hold me to it as I procrastinate like there's no tomorrow and I'm also working on two other stories with school getting in the way as well.<p>

Yeah….. so, I'll update this when the first chapter of the story is up (as I might change the title).

PS. Would any of you like me to post up the upgraded sectors' descriptions and names? I'm thinking about whether or not I should but I dunno….

See ya then!

Love, Birdie.


	4. Upgraded Sectors

**THE UPGRADED LYOKO SECTORS**

**JUNGLE SECTOR **(previously the forest sector): It looks almost the same as before, except for a few things here and there. The trees are much, much taller and there is quite a lot more detail to them. The lighting is darker than before because of the fact that the trees are much closer to each other, creating a canopy of sorts above. There are many vines that hang from the upper level of the sector that are usually thick enough for someone to climb up/down or swing on. The upper level of the sector is made mostly of leaves and branches that act as paths and it's also dotted with holes or weak spots that lead to the lower level if you have the bad luck to fall through one. The lower level is considered the most dangerous place in all of Lyoko, as it is always swarming with monsters and many different kinds of traps. Luckily, most of the towers are on the upper level. It is practically impossible to be virtualized into the lower level.

**LAVA SECTOR** (previously the mountain sector): There are many different paths crisscrossing through a lava flow (which acts as the digital sea) along with the occasional island that has been separated from the main paths. unfortunately, these islands are usually where the towers are and to reach them you'd either have to jump or use a vehicle. This is the only sector in Lyoko where you will encounter Volcanoids.

**OCEAN SECTOR **(previously the desert sector): Like the lava sector, there are many different paths crisscrossing through an ocean (the digital sea), made from both sand and coral. Sometimes the sand on one of the paths will shift and unbalance whoever may have been standing there while other times, it'll become "quicksand" and will send you to a plateau underneath it where some of the towers may be hidden.

**TUNDRA SECTOR** (previously the ice sector): It's pretty much the same as before, besides the patches of coarse foliage here and there. Unlike before, though, the plateaus stretch on for as far as the eye can see, giving XANA's monsters a lot of room to maneuver, though they are cautious as sometimes the ground will give way to thin patches of ice that may break, depending on the weight of whoever or whatever's standing on them.

**CARTHAGE **(previously carthage): Exactly the same as before William destroyed Lyoko, the three minute time limit included. There is an increase in monsters, though, and while the Creepers are still pretty prominent, the Tarantulas have taken a liking to Carthage.

* * *

><p>So, these are the upgraded Lyoko sectors I've thought up, but they could always use a bit more, especially the lava, ocean, and tundra sector so if any of you have any awesome ideas don't be afraid to share them~ I don't bite.<p>

As for the first chapter, I'm working on it, I swear! Its just taking me a bit longer than I anticipated.

Love, Birdie.


End file.
